Unbreakable
by tsurenaii
Summary: Caught up in his own self pity Daisuke is lost, hurt and confused. With his health slowly decreasing will the one person he treasures dearly ever return to him? DxD


**UNBREAKABLE**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately enough for me I do not own DN Angel ):

Ok so I have two brand new stories posted which ever one gets more hits/reviews is the one ill keep and work on ^^

But I like where this story is going more then the other one so yeah. Read and enjoy!

"Talking"  
_Thoughts._

**-1-**

These days I was too busy pitying myself to notice what was going on around me. Caught up in my own little world of foolish fantasies based on what ifs and what could've been. Everyone's patience with me had considerably dropped as they could see that at this rate I was never going to be able to pick myself out of this slump. Not that I cared, I liked being able to lock myself away into my own self conscious, it was my own little safe place where no one could find me, no one could interrupt me and I could stay as long as I wished.

Throughout the two years of self wallowing and pity, Riku had somehow managed to stay by my side. Not once had she ever complained, she was to good to me, even though it was clear I no longer cared for her in the way she did for me. Risa also stayed close by my side, but I think it was only because she could empathize. She once explained to me that the departure of Dark had left a gaping hole in her heart, I understood but for me it was so much more.

I'd lost half of myself.  
Half of my conscious.  
Half of my entire being.

And I desperately needed it back.

Though I would never tell anyone. To everyone my relationship with Dark was platonic one which it was, I had just wished it was something more. Now that Dark was gone, I'd never have that chance.

"Daisuke.." Snapped away from my depressing thoughts I looked up from my position on my bed and into warm eyes. I blinked, looking back with dull expressionless ruby orbs.

"I brought you a bite to eat. Just in case you get hungry." Emiko said quietly hoping to get a response or even see her son just pick up a fork and take a bite. His hair had grown a fair bit, wild and untamed as Daisuke rarely tended to it, his skin a ghostly white as he rarely left the house, his body limp and scraggly because he never ate and never exercised. Daisuke really didn't do much of anything anymore, apart from sit and day dream.

"Ok. Well, goodnight dear." Emiko smiled sadly as she leant over and softly placed a kiss on her sons forehead and then silently began trudging out of the room.

I sighed staring down at the small tray that had been placed ever so carefully on my lap, scowling I flung the tray across the room. Ripping the covers off myself as I stormed across the room and into the attached bathroom. Staring myself down in the mirror with utter self disgust and hatred. How could I do this?

What kind of son was I? I didn't deserve the loving and over gracious mother I had been given, she tried so hard. To make me happy, to make sure I got all the things I need in life and what did I give her in return? Nothing! I practically shove it all back in her face.

What kind of friend was I? My friends had stuck close by side the minute Dark had left me. Riku, Risa, Takeshi and even Satoshi. Riku was still my girlfriend and I didn't even have the decency to tell her it was over, that I didn't love her anymore, even though I think she's already caught the drift.

I felt a stinging sensation as my knuckles forcefully connected with the mirror for the 7th time this month._ Mum will not be happy that she has to replace this again_ I thought as shards flung themselves from the wall flying right past, some embedding themselves in my hair and scratching my face, I squinted hoping to avoid getting any glass in my eyes.

Shuffling out of the bathroom I looked around my room, my eyes shifting to and fro. I awkwardly began pacing, my hands running through my hair. I could hear the thumping of my heart echoing in my head and I fell to my knees my breathing becoming shallow. Everything around me was becoming fuzzy and the room was racing, I felt bile rising up my throat as the room began to spin just a bit to fast. I let my body hit the floor in hopes of slowing down the speedily spinning room I opened my eyes to see that all I had accomplished was making the room shake instead of spin.

Feeling around for anything to support me as I attempted to stand up, my hands curled up in a slightly course fabric tugging it I felt it fall on my head. Laying on my back, my head lolled to the side as I weakly pushed the fabric off my face. I felt tears spring to my eyes as I was met with a half completed portrait of a handsome violet haired man.

Something I had given up on long ago, along with the rest of my life. The thumping of my heart suddenly becoming all to loud as my breath hitch.

Then nothing….

**--**

Yeah so our little Daisuke is a bit screwed atm.  
D:

Oh noes!  
Reviews? :D


End file.
